Taking a Turn
by Luce Red
Summary: Touya challenges Ko Yeongha to a match.


TITLE: Taking a turn  
SUMMARY: Touya challenges Ko Yeongha to a game  
NOTES: Written for Corbeaun for the Fifthmus challenge on LJ.

Shindou was still talking nineteen-to-dozen and Touya was doing his best to pretend to listen, while reflecting that he had already said everything he wanted to say at the post-game discussion.

"Touya!"

That sounded like a whine. Touya entered the lift, waiting for Shindou to step in as well, before he pressed the lift button for the ground floor. "I'm sure Ashita-san did his best, Shindou," he said. Repeated, rather. The doors had closed, giving his words a hollow ring.

There was a loud snort at his side, and a slight slam as Shindou leant heavily against the side of the lift. "Yeah, right," Shindou said, disgust still evident in his voice. "It's like he didn't even try. He saw you staring at him, and folded, just like that." There was the sound of someone slapping a fist on an open palm.

Touya finally glanced at him, before he turned his attention back to a meaningless scrutiny of the lit button on the panel. It had been three days, and it looked like Shindou had finally recovered from his distress at being defeated by Ko Yeongha at the Hokuto Cup tournament. Enough to rant about opponents who were less than earnest, at least, he thought with an inner sigh, as Shindou started talking again about pros who took Go with less than life-and-death earnestness.

He didn't think Shindou would ever become the type of pro who was in the game purely for a fame and fortune-or more prosaically, as an occupation for someone who had never trained for other, more socially accepted jobs or at least, one in which the enquirer didn't acquire a puzzled expression of "What in the world is a Go pro?".

The lift, fortunately, opened its doors just in time before Touya could lose all his patience with Shindou.

"...wouldn't be surprised, he might even cross the street to avoid-"

Shindou stopped talking all of a sudden. Touya frowned in confusion before he turned to where Shindou was staring.

Ko Yeongha.

All right, that should not have been too surprising. Touya knew that Ko Yeongha had remained in Tokyo even though his teammates, including Shindou's friend Hon Suyon, had already gone back to Seoul. It was a little surprising, considering that as one of the top players in the world, it was likely he would have a busy schedule, perhaps one that was even busier than Touya's.

The Korean pro was clearly surprised too, but he had stood up from where he was sitting at the reception area and was approaching them.

"You!" Shindou exclaimed, then gurgled as Touya elbowed him sharply. It was one thing for dramatics to ensue at the Hokuto Cup-especially when it involved three countries that were traditional Go rivals-but he was not going let Shindou cause a disturbance (again) at the Go Institute.

"Ko-san," Touya said, then belatedly remembered his Korean. "Good afternoon," he said, switching to that language, a little self-conscious about his pronounciation.

"Touya." The Korean pro nodded, then calculatingly smirked at Shindou. "Shindou. What a surprise to see both of you."

Shindou immediately demanded, "What is he saying? Is he insulting us?"

Without changing his expression, Touya elbowed Shindou again. "No. Not everything is about you, you know." He added an exasperated tone to his words, but despite himself, found himself facing Ko Yeongha with his lips set in a straight line. Actually, that was not true. The Korean pro, rather than being an impersonal challenger in the days leading up to the Hokuto Cup, had become someone of importance to Touya, purely because of Shindou.

He had watched Shindou's stubborn response to the original team line-up, heard Shindou's burst of outrage at Ko Yeongha's dig at Shuusaku, and sensed for himself Shindou's determination to be first board. He had seen Shindou's struggle to prove himself worthy, and he had wordlessly given way when Kurata appointed Shindou first board for the Korean round. All so that Shindou could exorcise whatever demons he had with Shuusaku's memory.

"Hn." Shindou had a tendency to grunt when rebuffed-Touya put that down to Morishita's influence-before he crossed his arms. "I thought he went back to Seoul already."

"Obviously not," Touya said to Shindou, then nodded at Ko Yeongha neutrally. "It's a surprise to see you as well," he said, hoping his Korean was accurate. He was still very new to the language and while he knew that most Koreans would be understanding of any mistakes a beginner made, he did not particularly want to trip up in front of this person. "How long will you be in Tokyo?"

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"I see." Touya was about to bid him a polite farewell, but something made him hesitate. He felt curious about the person who had enraged Shindou so. Before the tournament, he had wondered what it would have been like to play with Ko Yeongha himself. He had studied the Korean pro's kifu, and not just in preparation for the Hokuto Cup, for he had found himself intrigued by the confidence shown in the opening hands, and challenged by the strength of the game.

Beside him, Shindou said, "Touya, I know that look in your eyes. Don't tell me..."

Touya ignored him, and only schooled his expression to look serious. "Would you like to play a game?"

It was a phrase that Hon Suyon had taught Shindou, and Shindou's whispered, "Aw, shit," was eloquent and heartfelt.

Touya smiled despite himself. He bowed a little. "It's a pity we could not play in the tournament," he said, slowing down his words so that he could focus on saying exactly what he wanted to convey. A challenge, as one pro to another. Not Shindou's format of choosing to avenge a slight. "I'm glad to see you today. I've been wanting to play a game with you."

Ko Yeongha's eyebrows rose as he looked from Shindou to him. "You're taking revenge for him."

Now that was laughable. Touya shook his head. "Shindou can take his own revenge in time. I am curious, that is all." He watched the other's reaction, hoping he hadn't inadvertently insulted the other pro. From the way Shindou and Hon Suyon interacted, it seemed there were many similarities between the way pros challenged each other in Korea. But one never knew; some pros could be touchy about being challenge, especially someone who was already internationally known, like Ko Yeongha. Touya didn't really think so, however.

"You're Touya-sensei's son," Ko Yeongha said.

Touya nodded.

Unexpectedly Ko Yeongha smirked, the same smirk that had infuriated Shindou (and there a Shindou-ish growl beside him). "All right. I have time before dinner anyway." He made a show of looking around. "Now, I think we can play here...?" he said, indicating the public playing area next to the reception room, and led the way.

Shindou and Touya watched him striding forward, commandeering an empty table without further ado. He then sat down, self-assured and unworried about being harassed, even though he was obviously not a usual customer. The few players seated in the other tables looked up from their games, frowned, and quickly looked away, as though afraid to catch his eye.

"He's good," Touya said, watching as Ko Yeongha settled himself. The ability to establish his presence-and superiority-with only a few gestures was one that only top Go players had. But then he knew that already, hadn't he, in that game with Shindou.

"Giving himself airs, more like," Shindou sniffed.

Touya smiled, feeling anticipation build up. As Shindou had rightly surmised just now, the game with Ashita-san was no challenge at all. He had been prepared for a real game, only to be disappointed. And now he would have the chance to see Ko Yeongha's skills for himself.

Beside him, Shindou made a murmur of consideration. "Maybe I could-"

Touya shook his head. "I will," he said, and took a step forward.

(end)


End file.
